


Music or the Misery

by Prima_Voltera



Category: Fall Out Boy, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prima_Voltera/pseuds/Prima_Voltera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fall Out Boy and OHSHC crossover fanfic.</p><p>Thanks to their dad's  newest tour with his band, siblings Ryan and Declan Stump move to Japan to live with Gerard and his brother Mikey for the duration of the tour. <br/>The siblings get into Ouran Academy through scholarships and  Ryan  becomes friends and eventually joins the  infamous Host Club.</p><p>School life is good and there's never a dull moment when the Host Club's around! But things soon catch up to Ryan and her brother and something that their parents tried to keep secret comes out into the light. </p><p>How will Ryan cope with everything? Especially when something tragic happens that pits friend against friend and family and against family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Music and Spice

I slammed on my guitar letting the last note of the song ring in the air and looked up proudly at the three people what where watching me.

"That was awesome Ryan!" I blushed as Pete applauded my performance.

"Thanks Pete." I said setting my guitar down. "I think I still need to work on some stuff though..."

"No you're really good, if you overwork it you'll make it sound a lot worse." Patrick said standing up and hugging me. "I think you did great. You'd be able to fill in for any of us when we're recording and no one would be able to tell the difference!"

"Unless she was singing." Said Joe from his place by the door. "People would be able to tell the difference then."

"Of course they would." Said Pete. "Ryan's a girl and sounds like one to!"

"Thanks a lot for pointing that out Pete." I said rolling my eyes. "Because that's soooooo obvious. Can we please continue with figuring out the stuff of the new album?"

"Sure, " Said Patrick. "Now that you're old enough you can help us record."

"Awesome." I said picking my guitar back up.

Three hours later we all finished and as I was packing my guitar up Patrick came over and patted my shoulder.

"You did a good job with rehearsal today." He said smiling.

"Thanks Patrick." I said Turning to face him. "You did good too. I think I'm going to go up to my room and work on some homework until dinner."

I left the studio that was in the basement and headed through the living room and up the stairs to my room. Entering my room, I grabbed my Chemistry homework and flopped down on my bed. A few minutes later there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said looking up. "Oh hey Dec. how're you doing today?"

I looked up at my older brother and grinned. Declan was older that me by three years and was a great older brother. Although a bit over protective. He also wasn't as into music as I was, which made Patrick and the rest of the band pretty sad. He was going to go to college next year and wanted to be a lawyer. Crazy right? The son of a famous musician wanting to be a lawyer?

"Hey Ry." He said sitting on the edge of my bed. "I'm good. I was just talking to dad about what colleges I should look into."

"Mhmmm." I said turning back to my homework, brushing my hair out of my face.

"I think dad and the rest of the guys are hiding something from us." Declan said suddenly.

"You think so?" I said, turning a page in my textbook.

"Yea. Dad's all fidgety,Pete won't look me in the eyes without looking away very quickly, Joe's completely ignoring me and I don't know where Andy went."

"Huh." I said. "That's odd. They weren't like that earlier. Of course Andy wasn't in rehearsal either... Patrick had to fill in."

"Why do you call dad by his name?" Asked Declan. "Wouldn't some find it rude?"

I glared at my brother. "Are you saying that I'm being rude?"

"No Ry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just odd that's all."

"Humph." I said sitting up and crossing my arms. "I just don't like playing the "my dad's a famous musician" card, that's all. It gives me unwanted attention."

"I can respect that." Declan said nodding. "I don't like that card either."

We chatted for a while, during which I completely forgot about her homework. Around five mom called us down for dinner. Letting out a groan I put my homework away.

"I'll never finish my homework now." I complained.

"You'll find a way to Ry." Said Declan as he put his arm around my shoulders. "You always do." He said guiding me down the stairs and into the dining room.

Entering the dining room I settled into my usual seat between Patrick and Andy. I eyed the food that was sitting on the table. It was one of Patrick's favorite dishes, Shrimp Vindaloo.

A/N: for those of you who don't know what that is, Shrimp Vindaloo is a rather spicy dish, that was created in the Portuguese-Indian colony of Goa. The name comes from two of the curry's key ingredients—vinho (wine vinegar), and alhos (garlic).

"Awe man!" Said Declan grinning excitedly. "This meal oughta be good."

Me and my brother shared an evil grin.

  
~Flashback~

_"Hey guys!" Patrick said excitedly coming into the living room. Everyone looked up from what they were doing and looked at him._

_"What is it dad?" Declan asked._

_"Well," He said practically glowing with excitement. "You know how I've been trying to get you guys to try one of my favorite dishes from The Himalayan?"_

_"Yes dear." Said my mom looking up from the book she was reading._

_"Well I finally found and excuse to have you guys try it!" He said. "We don't really have anything to eat in the house at the moment because Pete ate everything so I figured we'd get take out!"_

_"That sound great Patrick!" I said grinning. "We should invite the others to come as well! If that's ok with you of course, mom."_

_Elisa smiled at me. "Of course dear. As long as Pete doesn't try to eat what's left of the minimal food we have. I need to go shopping again..."_

_"Here dad." Said Declan handing Patrick the phone so he could call the restaurant._

_After Patrick called the restaurant and ordered to food, he called up Pete and the other guys and invited them over of dinner. Ten minutes later the guys arrived. Pete slapped me on the back and grinned._

_"How's my special kid doing these days?" He asked._

_"Fine." I said. "But you knew that of course because you saw us a few days ago when you ate all of our food."_

_Pete ignored me and dragged me into the dining room where I had set the table earlier. The rest of the gang followed behind us and settled down in there usual seats. I took my place between Patrick and Andy. We all chatted for about twenty minutes before the doorbell rang._

_"I'll get it!" Said Declan standing up and walking out of the room and headed towards the front door. A few minutes later he came back with a steaming bag of food._

_"Smells delicious!" Said Pete eyeing to bag as Declan set it down on the table._

_"Ok let's see here..." Said Patrick withdrawing the food from the bag. "I ordered Masala Papad for Andy." He passed to dish to Andy who thanked him. "And I got Shrimp Vindaloo for the rest of us..." He gave us each an average amount of food and we all started to eat._

_The meal was immediately interrupted however when Pete took a large mouthful of shrimp and then a swig of beer. Bad combination. Drinking alcohol won't help stop the burn of spice, it'll only make it worse. Pete started to turn a peculiar shade of red before Declan yelled at him to get some milk to drink. Running out of the dining room and into the kitchen we all heard Pete open the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk. A second later he came back in with half of the carton of milk down his shirt front. Everyone was practically crying with laughter. But whether it was from laughing or the spicy food we didn't know._

~End of flashback~


	2. Good or Bad News

Pete pushed his plate of shrimp away from him. "There's no way I'm eating this again." He said with a grimace. Patrick laughed.

"No problem Pete, I got a large order of Masala Papad for you and Andy."

"Aw thanks Patrick!" Pete said helping himself to the food.

"Where is Andy by the way?" Declan asked.

"Oh he's.... around some place." Said Patrick uncomfortably. "He's getting us something from Chicago." I could tell that Patrick was lying. Who would spend a week in Chicago to just "get something"?

"Even if he did it's only a 40 minute drive from here to Chicago!" Said Declan. "And Andy's been gone a week!"

"Declan." My mom said. "He'll be here when he can." My brother let out a humph and started to pick at his food.

"What's he getting?" I asked curiously setting down my fork and looking at Patrick.

"Just down stuff for the tour that we're doing starting in August." He said. "It's gonna be a awesome tour that we're doing throughout Europe and Asia."

"Awesome!" I said. "Are me and Declan coming to?"

"Kind of." Said Patrick. I looked at him confused. "You see." He said. "Your mother and I have been talking and we think that it's best if you guys stay in one place while the band is on tour. Since it is at the beginning of the school year and both of you are at an important time of your learning career-"

"So what?" Asked my brother. "You're gonna leave us at some school in another country where we know no one?"

"Declan Stump!" My mother said harshly. "Don't interrupt your father like that!"

Declan muttered apologies while Patrick just continued with what he was saying.

"Long story short, we have connecting flight in Japan on our way to Beijing so you both will be staying in Japan with Gerard and Mikey."

"What!?" Me and my brother yelled at the same time.

"That's awesome!" I said. "I love hanging out with them!"

"You expect me to uproot my life for a whole YEAR and live in JAPAN!?" My brother said in shock and anger. "I sent an application to a college in New York to see if I could get a scholarship!"

"SIT DOWN DECLAN." My mom practically yelled. Declan sat down immediately. Mom rarely yelled but when she did everyone listened to her.

Patrick sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "Listen to me first before you say anything Declan. Please."

Declan gave a stiff nod and Patrick continued.

"Andy went to New York this week to talk to the people at the Collage that you are going to. He got back to me a few days ago saying that they okayed what we had asked them.

We had asked them if you could study abroad your first year because we were going in tour and didn't want you not to be able to look after your sister. The collage has a small campus in Japan for students who study abroad there. It's known as Ouran Academy." He explained. For once my brother kept his mouth shut and listened with some curiosity.

"The academy is actually four schools on one campus. Elementary, Middle, and High School as well as a University. Ryan of course, will be attending the High School on a music scholarship while you will be attending the University." Patrick said.

"That's cool." Said Declan. "I'm sorry that I was impatient and rude."

"It's ok." Said Patrick. "This is kinda last minute I guess, we leave in three weeks. We would've told you guys sooner but Marist just got around to contacting us a week ago."

"It's ok dad. Really." Said Declan. "This will be a pretty cool trip."

We were interrupted by Pete letting out a huge burp and we all laughed. Joe, who had been quite the whole meal finally spoke up after looking up from his phone.

"Just got a text from Andy." He said. "He'll be here in about five minutes."

Five minutes later Andy came in a greeted us all with a smile.

"I'm back guys!" He said grinning. He settled down in the seat next to me and grabbed the container of Masala Papad. Looking in the container he set it down and gave Pete a mock glare.

"Pete ate all the food again." He said sadly. Pete let out another loud burp and we all laughed.

###

Hey guys! So how do you like the story so far? This is what happens when my mind is to tired and over thinks, you get really weird crossover fan fiction. I'm sorry if it's really bad, like I said, tiredness + daydreaming= weird fan fiction. Also I know this chapter was short! I'll try to make them longer!


	3. Welcome to Japan!

***three week time skip***

The past three weeks had been complete hell. We had shipped all of me and Declan's things half way across the world because it would be too expensive and pointless to buy new things in Japan, so for the last week we had been sleeping on the floors of our now empty rooms in sleeping bags. We, or rather I, spent half of the second week before the trip getting stuff sorted out for school at Ouran, and deciding what classes i had to take. A lot of the classes that they had at Ouran they also had at my High School where I went to. My now old High School, Glenbrook South High School, had given me the schedule that I would've had there for my last year of High School so I could know what classes I should consider taking at Ouran.

The last week that we had before we officially left was that Patrick and the guys could do an Inventory of what needed to be brought along for the tour. Fall Out Boy was doing a tour with Brendon Urie(who I swear hates my guts for no reason), and Twenty One Pilots. All of us were taking a private jet all the way to Tokyo. The first leg of the journey was pretty awesome. I sat with Declan, Pete and Tyler, and we told each other about funny things that we have done and plan to do in the future(this caused Patrick to cringe slightly when he overheard us).

The second leg of the journey wasn't as fun however, we had an hour delay in Seattle Washington because of the weather. When we finally got back on the plane I wasn't really happy learning that I had to sit next to Brendon for take off. Of course the only thing that could've made it worse was that five minutes AFTER take off we hit turbulence so no one could get out of their seats. It stayed that way for the REST OF THE TRIP, if that could've made it any worse. I swear Brendon was thinking about either murdering me, or risking his life to move to a different part of the plane. Why the heck did he hate me so much?

I've never been so happy to get off a plane before then. We got to the Airport around Two O'Clock in the morning and when we met up with Gerard and Mikey at the baggage claim, i had to laugh. They both looked so disheveled and tired. Gerard looked just plain cranky. Of course it was a general rule not to try to wake up the beast until at least after noon, and you should never EVER try to wake him up once he falls asleep. He bites and hits, and i unfortunately learned that the hard way.

"Hey Gerard! Hey Mikey!" I said excitedly. "How are you guys doing?"

" Hi Ryan." Said Mikey with a tired smile. "We're good, although I think that Gerard's a bit more tired than usual."

"You would be to if you had to wake up at midnight to pick some people up." Gerard grumbled.

"Well I'm beat as well." Said Brendon. " I think that I'll find a taxi to get us to the Hotel."

"Great idea Brendon," Said Josh. "I think me and Tyler will come with you guys."

"Hey wait up!" Said Patrick. "I'm the only one who knows how to speak Japanese. So you won't be able to get anywhere without me!"

"Yeah," Declan muttered to me. "No one else bothered because they didn't think it was worth their time."

"Really Declan." I chided. "I learned how to speak Japanese to and I don't think that it was a waste of time. It turns out that it's a good thing I did too, unlike you I don't need to be the one who needs to take a Japanese language course."

"It's was a thing that I need to do as a requirement for studying abroad my first year in college!" Delcan said.

"I know sweet bother, I know." I said patting his arm. "No need to get all worked up about it."

Our conversation was interrupted by Patrick both pulling us into a hug.

"See you kids later." He said. " I hope that both of you will behave yourselves!"

"Of course Patrick," I said. "We will. I'll make sure my brother doesn't get into trouble."

"Hey!" Exclaimed Declan.

"Kidding Dec." I said grinning.

I turned to Pete and hugged him as well.

"Hope I'll get to talk to you soon." I said.

"Don't forget to tell me about all the crazy things you do!" Pete said patting my back. I then shook Andy and Joe's hands and watched as they all grabbed their bags and headed off to find a taxi to bring them to the Hotel.

"Well it's just us now." Said Mikey. "Shall we go?"

"Yep!" I said grabbing my luggage and heading towards the door that led outside of the Airport.

Once finding Mikey's car, we all piled in and Gerard fell asleep almost immediately. The whole ride to their house was silent in fear that someone might wake him. An hour later we pulled up into the driveway and we all got out.

"What should we do about Gerard?" I whispered.

"Leave him." Said Mikey whispering back. "He'll wake up and eventually make it back into the house."

Grabbing our bags we all went into the house and Mikey led us up the stairs.

"Ryan, your room is the second door on the left, and Declan, yours in the room past that on the right."

We thanked Mikey and both went into our rooms. Everything had already been unpacked and set up for me. I had to make note of thanking Mikey and Gerard in the morning for doing that for me. Without bothering to change out of my traveling clothes I climbed into my bed and fell asleep immediately.

###

  
Well another chapter done and finished with! How'd you guys like it?


	4. School and the... Host Club!?

I was so glad that Declan and me weren't starting school until tomorrow. After getting to Gerard and Mikey's house around two in the morning, I woke up around one in the afternoon. Getting up I went down the stairs and made my way to the kitchen.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty awakes!" Said Declan when he saw me. 

"Leave me alone." I grumbled. "I'm still tired.

"It's one in the afternoon!" Declan said. "I was just thinking about waking you up."

"Where is Mikey and Gerard?" I asked, deciding to ignore him.

"I don't know." Said Declan shrugging. " Work? I don't know what people do when they're not part of a band anymore. Oh, the school we're going to. Ouran? They dropped off the stuff that we'll be needing for school tomorrow."

"That's nice." I said. "Can I see mine?" 

Declan handed me an envelope and i quickly opened it and went over the papers.

"Hmmmm," I said frowning. " It's a requirement for me to join at least on club... What!? They don't have a music club!? What is this world coming to?"

"They have a music class though," Said Declan. "That's a plus."

"Yeah, but I don't know if I'll even get into the class..."

"Oh look." Said Declan holding up two coat-hangers each with a different uniform. "Uniforms!"

"Oh joy." I said. Declan took one out of the garment bag that it was in and started laughing hysterically.

"Look at this!" He said.

I made a face. "There is no way on this plant that I'd ever wear THAT." 

The uniform that Declan held up was a large poofy dress that was a hideous shade of yellow. 

"It looks like a large banana!" He said still laughing.

"What about the other uniform?" I asked. Declan pulled out the other uniform that must've been that boy's uniform. It wasn't much better even though it was what I usually wore. 

"That's not much better, Declan." I said frowning. "Does this school even have a sense of fashion?" 

"I don't think so..." He said. " But it's not my problem because as a University student I don't have to wear a uniform." 

"Lucky you." I said turning away from him. "I wish they would've given us our schedules today too. Looks like they'll give them to us tomorrow at school." 

The rest of the day was relatively boring. Declan and me didn't really do anything except try to annoy each other. We also had to unpack all of our stuff that wasn't already unpacked. That actually took up most of the day. 

*Time skip to the next day* 

 

"The school is pink!" I said looking up at the large building that made up Ouran Academy. 

"You could say that again..." Said Declan. "Why pink I don't know...."

We both said goodbye to Gerard who had drove us to school before entering through the school's large gates and onto the grounds.

"Ok," said Declan. "The High School administration office should be somewhere in that direction." He waved his hand somewhere off to the left. "See you after school Ryan."

He walked off to the right and left me standing there in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Thanks a lot Declan." I muttered heading the direction he had indicated. Eventually i found my way to the administration office where i got my schedule for the semester. 

" Math,History, Free period..." I muttered flipping through my schedule as i walked. How am i to find anything in this school? It was so big! I wandered around for a while and missed my math class. Whatever, I hated math anyways.

"Are you lost?" A voice asked behind me. I turned to see two boys standing behind me. The one that had spoken to me had blonde hair and violet eyes. The guy next to him had black hair and grey eyes behind a pair of glasses.

"Yeah." I said to the blonde. "Could you help me?"

" Of course young man!" The blonde said. 

'Young man...?' I thought. Oh yea he must think i'm a guy because of my short hair and what i was wearing. I looked down at the grey suit i was wearing. Now that I think of it, some of the girls were giving me "the look" if you get me, when I was leaving the Administration office...

"You're the new exchange student from America right?" I looked up at the other guy who was now talking to me. 

"Yeah," I said. 

"Oh how exciting!" The blonde said. "May I see your schedule?"

"Sure." I said handing my schedual to him.

"You have AP Calculus?" He asked surprised. "That's an extremely advanced class even for a coming in third year."

"Yeah well..." I shifted uncomfortably.

"We have about three classes together." Said the blonde. "Including the next one! We'll show you the way come on."

I shrugged and followed the blonde and his friend as they showed me the way to my next class.

"My names Tamaki Suoh." Said the blonde. "And my friend here is Kyoya Otori."

"I am very capable of introducing myself." Said Kyoya pushing his glasses up.

Ignoring him Tamaki looked sideways at me. "What's your name?" He asked."

"My name's Ryan." I said. 

"Nice to meet you Ryan." Said Tamaki. 

"Nice to meet you as well." I responded. 

All three of us entered the classroom and Tamaki and Kyoya left me to sit in the back of the class while the teacher had me introduce myself. After i introduced myself to the class, i made my way over to the back of the room where Tamaki and Kyoya were sitting. Sitting next to Kyoya i took out my notebook and pencil ready to take notes.

"Hey Ryan." Tamaki said from the other side of Kyoya.

"What is it?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"What are you doing after school today?"

"I don't know..." I responded. " Going home I suppose."

"Would you like to come and check out the club that Kyoya and I are apart of?"

"Maybe." I said. "I'd have to talk to my brother about it."

"You have a brother?" Tamaki asked. 

"Yes." I said getting rather impatient. "His name is Declan and he's a bit over protective sometimes."

"Oh that's cool." Said Tamaki. "What year is he?"

"He's a University student." I said. "Now can you please be quiet so i can concentrate on my work?"

"Of course..." said Tamaki pouting slightly.

Class went a little better after that and once class was over Tamaki gave me a map of the school and told me to meet him and Kyoya after school in Music Room 3. The rest of my classes went rather smoothly after that and when the bell rang signaling the end of our last class I found my way to Music Room 3.

Knocking on the door first, I opened it and entered the room. No one was there at the moment and there was nothing in there but couches, tables and chairs.

"Some music room." I said aloud. I stepped farther into the room and started to poke around. Behind a large yellow curtain I finally found a Grand Piano and a Violin. They both looked rather dusty as if nobody had played them in a while. I picked up the Violin and plucked at the strings. 

Surprisingly, the instrument despite it's neglect, was still in pretty good shape and it didn't take me long to tune it. I decided that since I was waiting, I would play it till Tamaki and Kyoya arrived. Picking up the instrument I thought about what I was going to play before I decided on the perfect piece and started to play. I was so wrapped up in my playing that I didn't notice that people had come into the room until I was done playing. I jumped slightly when I heard people clapping. 

"That was amazing!" Tamaki said as I turned around to look at all the people that had heard my performance. 

"Uh, thank you." I said noticing that there where about seven people around me including Tamaki and Kyoya. 

"Allow me to introduce you to the other members of our wonderful club!" Exclaimed Tamaki. "This is Honey-Senpai," He pointed to a rather short blonde boy with brown eyes. Honey was carrying a pink bunny with him. 

"Wow!" Said Honey. " You are really good at playing violin!"

"Thank you." I said smiling at him.

"And this," Continued Tamaki. "Is Mori-Senpai." He gestured to a tall black haired guy who nodded at me. Must not talk much, I assumed.

"These are to twins Hikaru and Karou." The twins where to boys with ginger hair and looked so similar that I knew that I would have a hard time telling them apart.

"And since you already know me and Kyoya," Said Tamaki. "That leaves Haruhi!"

He pointed to a girl with short brown hair that was standing next to him.

"Together we make up the Ouran High School Host Club!" All of them said together. 

Oh jeez, what have I gotten myself into here?


	5. Meeting the Host Club

"What's your name?" Asked Honey wrapping himself around my arm and looking up at me.

"I'm Ryan." I said smiling at him.

"That's a nice name!" Said Honey. "Can I call you Ry-chan?"

"Uh, sure." I said uncomfortably.

"Yay!" Honey said giggling. Mori then came over and gently detached Honey from my arm.

"Thanks Mori." I said gratefully. My arm had started to go numb. He nodded to me and then walked away with Honey and they both sat down at a nearby table.

"So where are you from?" Someone asked putting their arm on my shoulder. I turned to see one of the red-headed twins. 

"Yeah." Said another voice. I turned to see the other twin on my other shoulder. "You speak Japanese really well for a exchange student. There's barely an accent in your voice."

I moved away from the twins because I didn't like being too close to people I barely knew. "I'm from America." I said stiffly as the twins followed me. Didn't they respect others personal space?

"That's cool." Said one of the twins. "What part-"

"Of America are you from?" finished the other.

"Ummmm, Illinois." I said. "But my family also has a house in California as well."

"That's cool." Said one of the twins. " Are your parents rich?"

"I wouldn't necessary say that..." I responded. 

"Oh, so you're a commoner?" The twins asked rudely.

"Hey!" Said haruhi. "Just because she's not rich doesn't make her a commoner! There are such things as upper middle class you know!"

The twins looked at each other and then at Haruhi. "Yeah we know that." They said. 

"Sure you did." Haruhi muttered to herself then looked at me and smiled. "Sorry about the twins, they can be idiots sometimes."

"No," I said. "It's fine really. But... I was wondering, Why do you dress up as a boy when you're a girl?"

A soon as the words passed my lips the whole host club froze and stared at me. There was an awkward silence.

"Hey I'm sorry that I asked. It's really none of my-" I was Interrupted by the twins tackling me to the ground.

"He must not escape this room!" Tamaki yelled at the twins. "He must not be able to spread the word that our beloved Haruhi is a girl!" He pulled Haruhi into a hug and she struggled. 

"Let go of my Senpai!" She yelled.

"But daddy doesn't want to let go of his precious daughter!" Tamaki said hugging Haruhi tighter.

"Hey get off of me you oafs!" I yelled trying to get the twins off of me. "What do you think you're doing to me?"

"We're not going to let you tell the school Haruhi's secret." The twins said not getting up. I sighed and stopped struggling. A pair of black shoes made their way into my line of vision and I looked up to see Kyoya looking down at me smirking. 

"What should we do with you?" He asked.

"Well you get the twins off my back." I asked hopefully.

"Not yet." Said Kyoya. "What do you think we should do with him Tamaki?" He asked looking over at Tamaki, who had finally let Haruhi go from his hug.

"I have a great idea!" Tamaki said coming over and pushing the twins off of me and holding out a hand for me to take. "We're going to make you our new Host!"

"What!?" i shrieked. "There's no way that i'm going to-"

"You're going to have to." Interrupted Kyoya. "You know Haruhi's secret. So you have to become a host."

Scowling I ignored Tamaki's outstretched hand and stood up by myself. 

"You sure that he's Host Club material?" Asked the twins skeptically. "He's doesn't seem like much." They circled me and looked at me closely. "He does have a sense of fashion though." They admitted. One of the twins poked at my shoulder. "I've never seen this material before." He remarked. "And that's saying something because our mom is a fashion designer!"

"Good to know." I said lightly pushing the twins away. "Could you please leave me alone?"

"He has the correct manners to." Said Kyoya. I turned around and scowled at him. 

"It's settled then!" said Tamaki. "He's our new host! And since you're so good at playing violin, and I assume that you know how to play more than one instrument,"

"I can play about 15 actually." I said.

"15!?" The whole Host Club exclaimed.

"Um yeah..." I said slowly. " I can play Guitar, Bass, Drums, Synthesizer, Piano, Violin, Trumpet, Bassoon, Cello, Flute, Saxophone of any variety..."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Honey.

"Well," I said. "There are different kinds of Saxophones. Alto, Tenor, Baritone and Soprano."

"And you can play them all?" Asked Honey with wide eyes. Well, the whole Host Club stared at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah..." I said becoming self conscious about myself. " Once you know how to play one instrument you kinda know how to play the other instruments that are in the same group."

I decided not to tell them that I could also play Contrabassoon. Their minds probably wouldn't be able to handle it.

"It's not that impressive," I said. "My dad can play at least 20 or more."

"20!?" Tamaki and the twins shrieked. "Is that even humanly possible!?"

"Calm down will you?" I said getting rather annoyed. "It's not that big of a deal."

After a while Tamaki and the twins calmed down enough and then Tamaki started talking again.

"I know what Type you're going to be now!" He exclaimed. 

"Type...?" I asked, having no clue what he was talking about.

"From now on you will be known as the Music Type!" He said pointing at me.

"Great idea boss!" The twins agreed. "You'll have to play for us sometime!" They said.

"Um sure I guess." I said. 

"So that's how you got into this school." Said Kyoya. "You must've gotten a Scholarship."

"Yeah." I said turning to him. He smirked.

"You're certainly talented." He said.

"Thanks." I said. 

I was suddenly thrown off balance as Tamaki jumped on me and gave me a tight hug. 

"Awe." Your so cute!" He said. 

"Hey! Get off me!" I said. Thankfully Declan decided to show up then. He opened the door and was talking.

"Hey Ry," He said "Someone told me that you'd be in here and-" He stopped when he saw all of the guys surrounding me. 

"What the hell?" He said taking in the scene. He ran up and pushed Tamaki off of me. "Get away from my sister idiot!" He yelled

The Host Club froze again and stared at us.

"You're a girl Ry-chan?" Honey asked. 

"Uh, yeah." I said Sheepishly. "I was going to tell you but I didn't get the chance to." 

"Come on Ryan." Said Declan dragging me toward the door. "We're leaving this place, besides, Mikey's waiting outside for us." 

I gave the Host Club a small smile as my brother dragged me out the door and down the hall.


	6. Interesting Information

Kyoya's P.O.V.

I watched Ryan's brother drag her out of Music Room 3 with a slight smile. I headed to the table where I had set my computer during my free period and the rest of the Club followed talking excitedly with one another.

"I can't believe that Ry-chan is a girl!" Said Honey. "She doesn't look like one."

"Well I don't either." Mumbled Haruhi. 

"Did you know Kyoya-Senpai?" Kaoru asked me. 

"Know that Ryan was a girl?" I asked pushing my glasses up. "Yes I did." 

"Of course you did." Said Haruhi. "You know everything about everyone in this school."

"I have to." I replied. "It's so I have information on people so I can use it against them when needed."

"Well what do you know about her and her brother?" Asked Tamaki. "I think that we should know a few things about our new Host."

"Well," I said pulling up their files on my computer. "They're both from Chicago Illinois, and the brother, Declan, is the oldest. He's a first year in college, and his sister Ryan, is a third year in High School."

"He's in some of our classes!" Said Honey excitedly. 

"Yeah." Said Mori.

"So he's a University student then." Said Tamaki.

"Yes." I replied. "He seems to be here as part of a program that allows students to study abroad."

"That's weird," Said Haruhi. "I thought that you were only allowed to do that once you were in your third year of college. Why is he doing it his first year?"

"It seems like their parents, mainly their father, wished for them to stay here in Japan as they traveled."

"What do you mean Kyoya-senpai?" Asked Hikaru. "Who's their dad?"

I frowned as I searched for their parents names. "It doesn't say their parents names." I said.

"That's weird. Said the twins.

"Hey wait..." Said Haruhi looking over my shoulder. "Their last name is Stump?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Stump?" What a weird last name!" Remarked Tamaki.

"Well it's actually Stumph." Said Haruhi. "But their dad changed it because it would've been harder for people to pronounce. What?" She said looking at us.

"How do you know more about these people than Kyoya?" Asked Tamaki.

"I'd like to know why as well." I said.

"Well it's not like the information isn't accessible for people to see." Haruhi said. "I mean you could just look it up. Their dad's a pretty famous musician. He's the lead singer of a world famous band."

"What band is that?" Asked Honey.

"Fall Out Boy." Haruhi said. Clearly she was expecting a reaction out of us but we all just looked at her.

"Who?" Asked the twins.

"You've never heard of the band Fall Out Boy?" Said Haruhi surprised.

"Nope." I said. "Would you care to tell us?" 

"Uh sure." Said Haruhi. "The band is made up of four members, Patrick Stump,"

"Ryan and Declan's dad." Said Honey.

"Pete Wentz, Joe Trohman and Andy Hurley." Haruhi said ignoring Honey. " Patrick is the lead singer, Pete's the bassist, Joe plays lead guitar and Andy plays drums." She pulled up a picture of the band on my computer. "See?" she pointed to the picture.

"That must be Ryan's dad." Said Tamaki pointing to a guy with brown hair wearing glasses and a hat. Haruhi nodded. 

"That's the band's lead singer Patrick. And that's the bassist Pete." She pointed to a guy with blonde hair with dark roots standing next to Patrick.

"And that's Joe." She said pointing to a guy with crazy brown hair on the other side of Patrick.

"And last is Andy, the drummer." She pointed to a guy who was pretty much covered in tattoos. "The picture is a bit dated, but you get the idea."

"Wow!" Said Honey. "They look like a really weird band!"

"How do you know so much about them?" Asked to twins. 

"Well they're like one of my favorite bands ever." Said Haruhi. 

"Fall Out Boy..." I said looking up information of them. 

"Fall Out Boy was formed in 2001 in the Chicago suburb of Wilmette, Illinois by friends Pete Wentz and Joe Trohman." I read aloud. "The band's first public performance came in a cafeteria at DePaul University alongside Stilwell and another group that performed Black Sabbath in its entirety."

"Oh!" Said one of the twins interrupting me. "So that's why we've never heard of them! They're a commoners band!"

"There's no reason to say it like that." Snapped Haruhi. "They're a good band and that's what matters. "Good music is good music regardless of where it comes from." She quoted.

"Well now that we know that's she's such a great musician because of her family maybe we can get her to play something for us sometime!" Said Tamaki. "It would bring in more customers if she gives live performances."

"That's a good idea." I said nodding. "We've been losing clients ever since Honey and Mori haven't been part of the club as much."

"Hey!" Said Haruhi. "Have you ever thought of what Ryan would want? We should ask her if she even would want to perform for people." 

"I suppose we should do that." Said Tamaki. "But a problem we would run into is her brother."

"Couldn't we just ask if he would want to become a Host as well boss?" One of the twins asked.

"One of the problems we'd run into," I said pushing my glasses up. "Is that he didn't seem too thrilled that she was even in here with us. Also, he seems like he wouldn't be Host Club material. He seems awfully rude."

"Exactly what I was thinking!" Said Tamaki. "We are going to make Ryan a part of the Host Club with or without her brothers approval!"

"Well good luck with that." Said Haruhi. "I need to go home and start working on my homework now." She said leaving the room. "See you all tomorrow?"

"We should be getting going to." Said the twins. And one by one the rest of the Hosts left the room until I was to only one left. 

I pulled up Ryan and Declan's file up one more time and studied it carefully. Something didn't seem right with it. Haruhi did say that Patrick was their dad, and both did bear his last name, Stump. So why did it is say unknown where Ryan's parents names should've been, but not where her brothers was?

I pinched the bridge of my nose. This was an intriguing thing and I needed to find out more about it. Closing my laptop I got up to leave, I needed to find out more so what better way than to get closer to Ryan? It's a possibility that she doesn't know any of this but still, she might. The Stump's where hiding something and I intended to find out what it was.


	7. Our Newest Host!!

Ryan's P.O.V.

When I had gotten home yesterday Declan had given me the lecture of not talking to weird guys who called themselves the Host Club and blah-blah-blah. What made it worse was when Mikey and Gerard got into the argument as well. Gerard and Mikey sided with Declan and said that the Host Club sounded like a fishy bunch of guys as that I shouldn't get involved with them. When I had asked why they wouldn't give me an answer. 

I really regretted getting in a fight with them and. I could feel that they felt the same way. But why wouldn't they give me a straight answer when I asked why I couldn't hang out with the Host Club? Dinner had been awkwardly silent and after that we all went to bed.

The next day in math I talked with Tamaki and Kyoya and got to know them better. Kyoya was the third son of a guy who owns a company that deals with hospitals, and Tamaki was originally from France. 

On our way to music room 3 we met up with the twins and Haruhi.

"Hey Ryan." Said one of the twins. "Why didn't you tell us that your dad is a famous musician?"

"How in the world did you find that out?" I said surprised.

"Well," said the twins as we entered the Host Club room. "It was Kyoya that found it out actually."

"Ok how did you find that out." I asked Kyoya looking at him. 

"As you should know," He said pushing his glasses up and looking at me. "I make it my job to know everything about everyone at this school."

"Besides," Said Haruhi. "It was me who recognized your last name. I'm kinda of a big fan of your dad's band." 

I grinned when I heard this. "That's pretty awesome Haruhi. Maybe I can get you in on a concert sometime." 

"Really!?" Said Haruhi excitedly. "That would be awesome!" 

"But just so we're clear here," I said turning to the rest of the Club. I HATE playing the "my dad's a famous musician" card. It brings me a lot of unwanted attention. I expect this to be our little secret. Ok?"

"Yes!" Tamaki and the twins said saluting me.

"Yeah. I won't tell anyone." Said Haruhi.

I looked at Kyoya who had been giving me a weird look this whole time. "I won't tell anyone." He said. 

I nodded. "Good." 

"The Host Club's about to start soon." Said Kyoya. "Everyone, please get ready."

I watched at the Host Club hurried into their places before the doors opened and they all let out a chorus of 'Welcomes'. After that the whole thing was pretty much a blur. Tamaki introduced me to all of the Club's clients and told them that I was the newest Host, and was known as the Music Type. He thankfully didn't tell them my last name, otherwise I think that there'd be tons of girls swarming me asking if I could get autographs for them. Yeah, not my cup of tea. 

Apparently he also lacked to tell them that I was actually a girl and not a guy. This made everything super awkward when I noticed that some of my clients here giving me "the look" if you get my meaning. I also got to see the other Hosts doing what they usually do. I honestly could've lived without knowing all that though. 

Tamaki was the biggest flirt I had ever seen and his whole act make me kinda sick to my stomach. Honestly, how could the girls actually like that kind of stuff that he did? Of course it wasn't as bad as what the twins were doing with their "act". Let me get this straight. I respect people who are homosexuals but I, like many people, draw the line at insest. I know that the whole thing was an act (hopefully) but it was still disgusting. 

Honey and Mori joined to Club about halfway through and to say the least they were probably some of the most normal. Honey giggled the whole time and ate cake with his clients while Mori just sat next to Honey nodding every so often to whomever was talking to him. Kyoya didn't do anything but be in his computer the whole time and barely spoke to his clients. Rude! Haruhi seemed to be the one with the least amount of acting. She was straightforward with her answers and didn't flirt like Tamaki, or be creepy like the twins. She was just being herself so I looked to her as an example. Much better than any of the others. I was in the middle of a conversation with a few girls about Boccherini's Cello Concerto in B-flat major, (which I was greatly impressed that they knew of it) when Kyoya interrupted us. 

"What do you want?" I asked as the girls walked away talking excitedly with one another. 

"I just wanted to ask how you are doing." He responded writing something in the black book that I noticed he carried around with him everywhere.

"Well I'd have to say that I'm doing ok." I said. "I'm surprised that some of the people here have heard of many different composers. Usually when I talk to people about them they look at me weird. I suppose that's why I never had many friends. A girl that likes classical music living in a world of Punk and Rock sticks out like a sore thumb I guess." 

"You like classical music?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah." I said blushing slightly. "Kinda weird I guess. My dad's part of a world famous band that's classified as "Pop-Punk" and I like classical music." I laughed. "Now don't get me wrong, I like that kind of music to."

Kyoya nodded and we fell into a silence for a few minutes. I watched as Tamaki and the others said goodbye to the guests as the Club closed.

"May I ask you a question?" Kyoya asked suddenly.

"Sure." I said shrugging. "Why not?"

"Ok then." Said Kyoya. "I was wondering, do you have your own band?"

"Yeah." I said. "It's not official yet because we haven't come up with a name and not all of us are out of highschool yet, but yeah I'm part of a band."

"Interesting..." Said Kyoya writing something in his notebook. 

"Yeah," I said. "My dad has this idea, well my dad's whole band has this idea that we will take over their band when we grow up."

"We?" Kyoya asked puzzled. 

"Well I mean me and my friends." I said. "Since Declan doesn't really want anything to do with music, it's come down to me and the other "Fall Out Boy kids". Pete has two sons named Bronx and Saint, Joe has a daughter named Ruby, and then there's me." I glanced at Kyoya, who seemed to be paying very close attention to what I was saying. Weird. "Anyways," I said. "I will be playing guitar and singing lead vocals, Ruby will be playing lead guitar and doing backup vocals with Bronx who will be playing Bass. And Bronx's brother, Saint, will be playing drums."

"That sound pretty Interesting." Said Kyoya. "Have you ever played in front of an audience before?"

"Not really." I said shrugging. "We don't really have any original music and mostly play covers. Of course it's hard to get a band together when some have all the time in the world and others don't."

"Hmmmm." Said Kyoya. "Would you want to put on a performance for our guests some time?" 

"What?" I asked startled. "As a band or...?"

"No no," said Kyoya. "Just you. It would probably be hard to get your band together at the moment."

"No kidding." I said. "It would most certainly be fun... sure, why not?"

"Excellent." Said Kyoya standing up. "When would you like it to be?" 

"I don't know." I said. "Perhaps sometime next week?"

"I'm sure we could find a time that would work for the Club." Said Kyoya. "Do you need any equipment?"

"Nope!" I said grinning. "I have everything I need."

"Good." Said Kyoya walking away.

"That's so cool Ry-chan!" Said Honey jumping on the couch where I sat. "You're going to play something for us next week!"

"Yeah I guess it is..." I said. I sighed, I hadn't played in front of an actual crowd since- 'No.' I thought to myself shaking my head. 'Don't think about that right now.'

"What's wrong Ry-chan?" Asked Honey.

"It's nothing." I said looking down at the older boy and smiling. I saw Kyoya give me a puzzled look out of the corner of my eye. Sheesh, what was his problem? 

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket. It was my brother.

Declan: Where are you? Have you forgotten that Gerard is picking us up today after school? He's here so get your butt over to the car! You're not with that stupid Host Club again, are you?

I frowned and texted him back.

Ryan: So what if I am Dec? They're really the only friends I've had in awhile. And I need to be apart of a club this year because it's required. And since they don't have a Music Club I'm going to be joining the Host Club.

I hit send. And looked up at the Host Club. "Sorry guys." I said. "My ride home is here and my brother wants me to come to the car right away."

I got up to leave. "Bye Ryan!" The club called after me as I walked out of the room.

As I walked to the hallway my phone buzzed again.

Declan: Where are you!?

Ryan: I'm coming! Give a second to get down there. Sheesh! I can't just get down there in a blink of an eye! I don't have super powers!

I hit send but I was unfortunately not liking where I was going and slammed into someone. I landed hard on the floor and let out a grunt. The person who had bumped into me didn't even apologize! That's when I noticed something weird about the guy. He didn't appear to be a student or a teacher cause he was wearing a trench coat and a hat that was down on his head pretty low so I couldn't really see his face. Suspicious. I'd have to make a note to tell Kyoya about it later.

"Finally!" Said Declan as I got into the car. "Took you long enough."

"Well sorry I'm late." I said rolling my eyes.

That night after we had dinner and went to our rooms I had a hard time falling asleep. Too much on my mind I guess. Around midnight I remembered that weird guy at school that I had run into. Grabbing my phone off of my night stand I decided to text Kyoya. I had gotten all of the Host's phone numbers yesterday and they had all said that I could text them when ever I needed something. Kyoya probably wouldn't be up this late but what ever.

Ryan: Hey Kyoya?"

A minute later he responded.

Kyoya: Yeah? What is it?

Ryan: I need to tell you something.

Kyoya: What?

Ryan: On my way out of the Club today I accidentally ran into someone and the didn't apologize.

Kyoya: Some people are just rude.

Ryan: That was to thing I wanted to talk to you about!

Kyoya: Then what was it?

Ryan: The guy seemed very suspicious. 

Kyoya: How?

Ryan: He was wearing a trench coat and a hat. Both black.

Kyoya: So?

Ryan: Don't you think it's a bit suspicious?

Kyoya: I don't know. Maybe? 

Ryan: Ugh! Never mind then! Good night!

Kyoya: Good night Ryan. 

I sighed and put my phone down. Stupid guys who don't take anything seriously. I mean that guy was kinda suspicious. Right? My phone buzzed again.

Kyoya: Have sweet dreams.

I grunted and turned my phone off.


	8. Old Friends, Music and Secrets

A full week had passed since my brother and I had started school at Ouran and we had settled into somewhat of a routine. we'd wake up, get dressed, and then go down to breakfast. Then, depending on the day, either Gerard or Mikey would drive us to school. After a long day of classes I would go to the Host Club for an hour or so and then meet my brother at the front of the school for someone to pick us up. Once getting home, Declan and I would work on homework until dinner. 

Today I was in the Host Club room an hour before it opened setting up for the mini concert that I was going to give. I was going though the medium sized pile of instruments that I had brought with me when the Host club arrived.

 

"Wow Ry-chan!" Exclaimed Honey. "That's a lot of instruments you have!"

"Yeah I guess." I said scratching my head. "I wasn't really sure what I was going to play for everyone so I brought the essentials."

"This is some pretty expensive equipment." Said Kyoya picking up a guitar.

"Oh please don't pick that one up." I said. "That's my dad's old guitar that he had from 2003. I'm rather fond of it because it it's the first one that I ever got."

"Sorry." said Kyoya setting it down. "I just have never seen a guitar quite like that before."

"And you'll never see another one like that ever." said a voice by the door. "Of course then again... they do make replicas but not exact you know?"

"Bronx!" I shrieked as I crushed hm in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you to Ryan." Bronx said patting my back. He pushed me away from him and got a good look at me. "Fashionable as ever I see." I blushed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well," said Bronx fixing his glasses. "Dad called and started to talk about the tour, which sounded like it was going really well by the way, and then I got a call from Declan and we started to talk about things."

"What things?" I asked.

"Just stuff about school and how both of you are settling in."

"Ok then." I said.

"Hey," Said one of the twins. "Who's this guy?"

"This is one of my band mates that I told you all about." I said finally acknowledging the Host Club.

"Soon to be band mates." Bronx corrected. "We aren't much of a band if we haven't even gotten a name yet."

"You're Bronx Wentz, am I right?" Asked Kyoya.

"Yeah I am." said Bronx as Kyoya wrote something in his notebook. 

"Who are you?"

"Oh!" I said suddenly. "I haven't introduced you all yet! Bronx, these are the twins Hikaru and Karou, those two over there are Honey and Mori, their in Declan's class, Haruhi is standing over there, the other blonde is Tamaki, and this," I said waving my hand at Kyoya. "Is my best friend Kyoya."

"Oh?" Asked kyoya raising an eyebrow. "I'm your best friend?"

"Well out of the Host Club you are." I said. "You're the only one who I talk to the most."

"Hey what about us?" The twins asked resting their arms on my shoulders. 

"Well you two are doppleganger morons so you don't count." I said pushing them off of me.

"Do you like cake?" Asked Honey coming up to Bronx.

"Yeah." Said Bronx looking down at the little boy holding a pink stuffed rabbit.

"Awesome!" Said Honey. "Strawberry or Chocolate?"

"Hmmmm," Said Bronx thinking. "Do you have Lemon?"

"Yes!" Said Honey excitedly. "I'll get it for you right away!" He skipped away humming a random song.

Our attention was diverted when we heard Haruhi once again yelling at Tamaki.

"Get the hell away from me Senpai!" She yelled.

Tamaki, who must've been trying to hug Haruhi again, turned to Kyoya.

"Mommy!" He cried. "Haruhi is saying dirty boy words again!"

"Haruhi, apologize to... Daddy." Kyoya said not looking up from what he was doing.

"Like hell I will." Snapped Haruhi.

I glanced over at Bronx who seemed to be taking all of this weirdness in. I led him over to the pile of instruments and we silently began to organize things.

"Your friends seem... interesting." Bronx finally said to me after a few minutes.

"Yeah I guess." I said shrugging. We silently watched as Tamaki tried to get Haruhi's "affection" back (good luck with that). Tamaki was crying and complaining to Kyoya and calling him "Mommy" before retreating to what I have named "The Emo corner". The twins had disappeared, no doubt planning some sort of mischief, and that couldn't be good. Honey came over to us then carrying a plate with a huge piece of Lemon cake on it.

"Here you go!" He said handing the cake to Bronx.

"Thanks Honey." Bronx said as he started to eat it leaving me to finish sorting out the instruments and equipment.

"Hey!" I said in a warning tone. "Don't get cake on the instruments!"

"I won't Said Bronx. "But may I ask why you brought all of these?"

"I'm going to be having a small concert at the Host Club today." I said. "I wasn't really sure what I was going to play so I brought one of everything."

"Was it necessary to bring the synthesizer though?" Bronx said inspecting it.

"I don't know." I said.

"What's this?" Asked Tamaki finally coming out of his Emo Corner. He pointed to the large box that was sitting a little ways away from everything else.

"You brought that!?" Bronx exclaimed in surprise.

"Well yeah," I said. "It would be hard to play a song by myself if I didn't have a Live Looper machine!"

"What's a Live Looper machine?" Asked Honey. We had gotten the whole attention of the Host Club by now and they where surrounding us.

"This my friends," I said patting the large box. "Is the main thing that allows me to be able to preform a full concert for people. It allows one person to sound like a whole band." I said seeing the Club's blank looks.

"Fascinating!" said Tamaki.

"Not really." I said. "Kyoya? How much time to we have?"

"About a half hour." He said.

"Perfect." I said nodding to myself. "OK guys. Since you're not doing anything you're going to be helping me set up. We need all these instruments up on the stage. Bronx, you're in charge."

"Sure." They all muttered. "We'll do that."

"Oh, and leave the Looper for me to set up." I said. "That's an important piece of equipment."

We finished setting up five minutes before the Host Club was to open for customers. I was doing the final tuning for my guitar when Kyoya came up to me.

"You ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." I responded. "Why are asking? You worried?"

"No." Kyoya said smirking.

I laughed. "Keep telling yourself that. You'll start worrying once I blow the roof off of this place."

I walked up onto the stage and looked out at the small crowd that had gathered. Unlike most people who hated being up in front of people and large crowds, I loved it, as long as they didn't get to colde to me.

"Hey guys!" I said. "So I'm not good at introductions, so I'm just going to play alright?" 

There was a scattered amount of applause and people talking. 'Ok then....' I thought. 'Though crowd I guess. That's alright I'll win them over.' I turned on the Looping machine and started to put tougher the opening part of the song that I had chosen to perform.

“I,I,I,I can't explain a thing

Oh I,I,I,I want everything

To change and stay the same, oh time

Doesn't care about anyone or anything

Oh come together, come apart

Only get lonely when you read the charts

And oh baby, when they made me, they broke the mold

Girls used to follow me around then I got cold…”

 

Kyoya's P.O.V.

I watched silently behind the stage as Ryan preformed and I was duely impressed at her abilities.

"She's pretty awesome, isn't she?" Said Bronx coming up to stand beside me.

"Yes, she is." I said writing my observations in my notebook. "Hey Bronx, how long have you known Ryan and Declan?" 

"A long time. Bronx said. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious." I said vaguely. I did actually want to know more about them but for other reasons entirely. Yes, I was just slightly curious but I also wanted to know more about them so I could possibly use the information I gathered for later if needed. Out of the whole week that Ryan and Delcan had been here, I hadn't gotten really a lot out of them about their family. The whole thing about their files, Ryan's specifically, was really intriguing to me.

"I've known Ryan and Declan for most of their lives." Bronx said. "Which of course isn't really surprising considering that our dads are in a band together."

"Do you ever get bored of each other?" I asked.

"No, not really." Said Bronx. "Ryan told you about how our dads plan was for us to take over once their band is done, right?"

"Yes." I said nodding.

"Well my dad and the others, especially Patrick, was disappointed that Declan didn't show much interest in music. I suppose that's one of the things that drove the two of them apart."

"What what do you mean?" I asked, my curiosity increasing by the second.

"Well," Said Bronx. "Dad and the others where disappointed that Declan never got into music, so when Ryan started showing interest they kinda got really excited. This took a lot of attention away from Declan because you know teaching a five year old anything will take a ton of time. Declan really respects dad and the others, not just because they're great musicians, but because they're also great people in general. Well most of their attention went to Ryan and Declan began feeling left out of everything."

I nodded in understanding. All of this kind of reminded me of my relationship with my older brothers.

"The rift widened," Continued Bronx. "As Ryan began showing not only intelligence in music but also in academics as well. Declan was never really good at that kinda stuff...

Anyways, Ryan had an option of skipping a grade in elementary school but she refused because she could see how her success was weighing on her brother. There where also Family matters that got in the way as well.

"Family matters?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah," Said Bronx looking uncomfortable. "You remind me of him a lot." He said abruptly. "Declan I mean."

"Oh really?" I asked recognizing the change of conversation.

"Yeah," Said Bronx. "Even though Declan's the oldest in his family and you're the youngest in yours but-"

"How do you know that I was the youngest in my family?" I asked surprised.

"Well, Declan was like calling me everyday to complain about you guys and how Ryan was hanging out with you, so I got your guys's names from him and looked you guys up."

"Why would you do that?" I asked with a skeptical look on my face.

"Even though Declan doesn't like his sister much he still has his own reasons for looking out for her. He heard about your Club's history of... well what ever you guys do, and got worried. Ryan's lived kind of a sheltered life, which might surprise you because she's such an active member of the staff that does all the behind the scenes stuff."

"So she's naïve?" I asked.

"Innocent." Bronx corrected. "Having a some what sheltered life will do that to you, you know?"

"Why the sheltered life?" I asked.

"Good reasons." Bronx said vaguely.

"But WHY?" I pressed. "There has to be a good reason for it, right?" 

"I honestly don't know." Said Bronx, not looking at me. "I've only know what I heard my dad saying when he'd talk to the others."

"What things?" I asked going into Shadow King mode.

"Ok! Ok!" Said Bronx. "I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone what I tell you, especially not Ryan, she'll flip. And if Declan or the others find out what I'm telling you..." He shivered. "It would be VERY bad for me, and I suppose you to."

"Of course,"I said. "I won't tell anyone." 

I stood there silently as Bronx told me all that he had to say and was relatively surprised at what he had to say. Once Bronx was done telling me what he knew, I went over to the table where my stuff was and began to furiously write in my note book. A few minutes after that the concert ended and I sighed. Let the secret keeping begin.


End file.
